Our green eyed brother
by DragonRidersRulz
Summary: Donnie has a nightmare about green eyes. Leo doesn't like memories the green eyes bring back Mikey misses green eyes. Splinter knows about the green eyes but won't say. rated T for cursing When they finally meet the man with green eyes their world is turned upside down. Note: mutants are allowed out and about at this time
1. Chapter 1

Donnie was having a nightmare. In the said nightmare he was a child. A large shadowy figure looked down on him, glaring and growling. Then the figure dropped to all fours like an animal and attacked him. Donnie cried out as he was thrown against a wall. It hurt, a lot.

Donnie hard Leo scream _monster_. He woke up in a cold sweat, only remembering blood gushing out his mouth. His front teeth being knocked out, being attacked. Then one last thing, a pair of glowing green eyes glaring at him with no recognition in them.

During the rest of the day Donatello thought of his dream. What really got to him was how the eyes lacked recognition. He had feeling those green eyes should have known who he was. Which was weird, considering Donnie didn't even know anyone with green eyes.

" Hey Mikey, do we know anyone with green eyes?" he asked.

Mikey and Leo looked up from the cartoon they were watching. Then looked at each other confusedly.

" no, why?" the orange clad turtle asked

" um...no reason."

Leo had a troubled look on his face. Green eyes...sounded uncomfortably familiar. Yet he couldn't place it. All that came to mind when he thought of green eyes was the word 'monster'. Which made no sense. He shrugged the feeling off.

Donnie went to go ask Splinter.

Splinter was in his early 50's. The three brothers saw him as a father figure, yet always called him sensei, master, or splinter. They only called him father when they were upset.

" father?" Donnie peeked his head in and froze.

Splinter was crying as he looked at a letter. Yet he looked happy. He finally noticed Donatello and looked up in surprise. He wiped his eyes. " What troubles you my son?"

"...are you alright sensei?"

" i am fine." he tucked the letter away. " are you?"

" for the most part.."

Donatello told Splinter of his dream. Of the eyes. As he explained the nightmare he watched Splinters expression look...sad.

" I wouldn't worry of it Donatello"

" are you sure?"

" I am"

Later Donnie was still thinking of the dream. He looked at his two brothers and sighed. Later April stopped bye. She didn't know anyone with green eyes either when asked.

" Are you ok Donnie?"

"... I think so? I mean...it's not the first time I've had this dream. I'd just like to understand it. You know?"

April thought of this for a few moments.

" Yeah. That makes sense. I'd be trying to understand it if it was me."

"that's enough about me. How was your day?"

" hmm? Oh, it went well. We have a new English teacher. Mr...Jones? I think it was." she nodded. " yeah. Mr. Jones."

" is he interesting?" Donnie asked

She thought of this.

" I'd say so. He doesn't have that big of an attention span, and I'm pretty sure he's dyslexic. And he's a hockey addict. But he's kind of cool."

Donnie nodded. " He sounds ok...and dyslexic? teaching an English class?"

" apparently" April nodded.

...

The turtles were hanging out with April in an alleyway by her apartment. They were eating a pizza and simply hanging out. Then April looked over to an adjacent alleyway. " Mr. Jones?" The turles looked over.

There was a guy standing there in jeans that were covered in oil stains. He had a black hoodie on that was several sizes too big. It looked like a dress on him. His longish black hair was tied up. He was talking to a figure hidden from their point of view.

" of course I stole your hoodie ya big goof. It's warm. Like honestly. You're a furnace."

" ...It looks ridiculous on you. It doesn't fit. Now give it back." a deep voice responded.

The four teenagers watch the guy taunt the figure before dashing more into view. The figure followed.

" He's a turtle!" Mikey gasped.

The other figure was huge, and was indeed a turtle. Well sorta. It looked like he'd been mutated a few times, his tail was longer than necessary and his shell was large, clunky, and covered in spikes. He laughed as he chased the guy before scooping him up with no problem.

Donnie and Leo froze. The other guy had bright green eyes that glowed under the soft light of apartment lights.


	2. Chapter 2

They watched the green eyed turtle play around with Aprils teacher. The turtle wore a pair of jeans that were covered in oil, mud, and grease stains. A large black t-shirt with the Jack Daniels logo on it. And a red bandana around his neck in a 'cowboy' like style. He was trying to get the hoodie back to no prevail. While he clearly was larger and stronger, Mr. Jones was quicker.

" Casey you suck" he stopped to catch his breath, laughing.

" and you sw- April?" Casey's wide eyes had finally noticed the teenager. " what're you doing out this late?"

Then he noticed the other turtles. Recognition flashed in his eyes. He stumbled back and wacked the turtle in the arm.

" ow. dude what the hell?' he looked over as Casey tilted his head to the teenagers.

Upon seeing the turtles his eyes widened. His deep green eyes looked to each one of them. Recognition and, guilt flooded his eyes. His eyes rested on Leo and Donnie before he shut them. He took deep breaths and turned and walked away.

" oi! wait up." Casey jogged after him. Then one last look at April. " chapter 10 is due tomorrow" before disappearing after his friend

"... who was that?" the teenagers all asked before looking at each other.

" he... he seemed familiar" Mikey stated.

" yea. And I'm not sure i like that" Leo sighed

Donnie wasn't sure what to feel. He had a feeling he should know the other turtle, yet he just didn't. He continued to contemplate this as they were now home. The three brothers told Splinter.

" Are you sure?" he seemed shocked.

" Yes father." Leo responded. He was fidgeting around with his space heroes shirt hem.

...

Leo was woken by his brothers peeking into his room. They hadn't been able to sleep. Leo sighed and motioned them over. The turtles snuggled up in a turtle pile. They used to do it a lot when they were tiny tots, but they didn't do it much anymore. They typically only did this when they were upset or really couldn't sleep.

Mikey couldn't help but feel like someone was missing. He felt this every time they did this. Yet he chose not to bother his brothers with this. He swore he remembered bright green eyes like that. They were looking at him with a smile.

 _..._

 _Mikey was crawling around aimlessly._

 _" where ya going squirt?" his brother looked down at him and smiled. Scooping him up, he held him close._

 _Mikey squealed happily and squirmed around. His happy laughs echoed the lair. In his happiness he left a kiss on his cheek._

 _" yuck. you drool" his brother laughed. He tried to keep a hold on Mikey as he kept wiggling._

 _..._

 _Mikey and his brothers were scooped up by their older brother. Leo had gasped happily and clung onto him. Their brother tucked them all into his arms, creating a turtle pile. He was warm and the toddlers happily nuzzled into him._

...

 _Their brother began acting weird. He'd get aggressive and rude. He'd scream in the middle of the night and claw at himself. He'd be home less and less. Mikey missed him and wouldn't leave his side while he was home._

 _Leo would do the same thing. Donnie on the other hand grew wary of him._

...

 _Donnie was screaming. Mikey wasn't sure why and was on his way to find out. Suddenly his brother was around the corner and tripped over him. Mikey blinked and looked back. The green eyed brothers gaze snapped to Mikey. He dropped to all fours like an animal and snarled. Then turned and left._

 _Mikey didn't want him to leave. He cried out._

 _..._

" -aph!" He sat upright in a cold sweat. His gaze looked over to his brothers who were worriedly watching him.

" You were crying...and whimpering." Leo explained. Donnie nodded in agreement.

" Are you alright?" They asked.

" I'm fine" Mikey stated and pulled his knees up to his chest. " I'm fine"

 **( authors note: this is based off a dream i had. Also the turtles are allowed out and about during the day. They go to school, do all the normal things humans can. They also wear clothes.)**


	3. Chapter 3

The boys got put into April's English class a few weeks later. They were waiting for the teacher.

" He's almost always late" April explained.

" hmm" Donnie wasn't too impressed by the guy already.

Another five minutes and Mr. Jones burst through the door. Coffee in hand as he sleepily shuffled to the desk. He sat down and placed his face into his hands.

"morning class-" he yawned.

" morning" the class responded.

He looked up and noticed the turtles. He kind of stared. Again, recognition flashed in his eyes.

" new kids in my class?"

" yes sir" Leo nodded.

" good to see you again." he mumbled as he drank his coffee.

April and the turtles looked at each other in confusion. Mikey shrugged and fiddled with his hoodie string. Class began and they were working. Donnie took note that Mr. Jones spelled words wrong and had a bit trouble reading. The other kids in the class had no qualms about correcting him.

He was a fairly entertaining teacher. He was funny, and engaged the students in whatever activity was going on. This was the last period of the day, and the turtles and April were taking a while packing up. Mr. Jones sat at his desk drinking coffee.

" Casey you took my apartment key again."

The teenagers looked up. The large turtle from before was walking over. He sat on the teachers desk, not noticing the others yet.

" Did I?" Casey looked through his bag. Finally he pulled out a key. " Sorry love."

" It's fine" the turtle chuckled and stole some of Casey's coffee.

" Oi- Raph you little theif" he laughed and tried to get his coffee back.

Mikey stared at them. Raph. The name was so familiar. He couldn't put a face to it in his mind. All the word Raph brought him was those pair of glowing green eyes. Looking at his brothers, and their expressions. Mikey knew they were thinking the same thing.

Raph finally noticed the others. He bit his lip and looked away quickly. " so i'm gonna go then..."

" who are you?" Donnie spoke.

Raph flinched a little and avoided eye contact. " Nobody"

" I doubt that" the teenager sighed and shifted his weight to the other leg.

" really kid. Don't... " he slid off the table. " I'm not worth getting to know"

He quickly left. Casey watched him go with a sad look. He stood up after a while.

" you guys should head home." He walked to the door and froze for a moment. " Tell Splinter I said hi"

Then he was gone. The others stood there before slowly leaving themselves. They walked back to the lair in silence.

" How...how does he know Splinter?" April questioned.

The turtles shrugged in response. They didn't know. No idea. They got home later. They told Splinter what had happened. His eyes seemed to light up, yet he didn't explain how Casey knew him. Or about Raph.

When asked why he wasn't explaining, he merely responded that it wasn't too important. To not worry about it at the moment.

" Does he ever give straight simple answers to questions?" April asked afterwards.

" Not usually." Mikey sat on the kitchen counter and nommed some pizza. " I think he just likes living in a mystic type way"

The brothers nodded in agreement.

"... does that turtle seem familiar to you guys too?" Leo softly asked his brothers.

" yes"

" yup"

They thought about this.

" but no idea why he seems so?" Donnie asked this time.

" No. He just does."

" yea, no idea why. But i swear those eyes are familiar." Mikey hummed.

Again the other agreed. They all sat there. Eventually April had to leave, and they waved goodbye. Now they sat in silence thinking.

"...the teacher seemed familiar too." Mike yawned a little.

" ? what? maybe cuz we saw him a while ago?" Donnie tilted his head in confusion.

" No. That's not why. I just have a feeling he knows us. And that Raph guy as well"

" I agree with Mikey" Leo spoke. " They both seem familiar. And they seem to know us. You can see it in their eyes when they look at us."

" I've noticed that... there's recognition when they see us." Donnie mumbled a little.

...

Later that night Splinter was sitting in the dojo. His sons had gone to bed. His ear twitched as he heard the door slide open. Bright green eyes looked at him. Splinter smiled and nearly cried.

" hello dad"


	4. Chapter 4

Leo stood in the doorway. Blinking rapidly and tilting his head. The turtle was beyond confused. His gaze flicked out over the room, his teacher was in the kitchen making what looked like pancakes. He was chatting with Splinter.

He tilted his head a bit farther, seeing that green eyed turtle sitting on the counter. Munching on an apple, listening to the conversation. Leo was confused and why the two were here.

"...why is our English teacher making pancakes in our kitchen?"

Leo jumped as Donnie had whispered to him. Donnie had come up behind Leo and was peering over his shoulder.

" I'm not sure...are you weirded out too?

" yep" the purple clad turtle scrunched his snout.

Soon Michelangelo had joined them, and the three went into the kitchen. They sat at the table and watched the scene. So far Splinter and Casey hadn't noticed them. Yet Raph did. Seeing the three he again got that guilty look in his eyes. Then dropped his gaze to the floor. He tossed his apple core into the trash.

Donnie apparently felt no shame, and simply stared at Raph. Resulting in the large turtle shifting around uncomfortably.

" Donnie...don't be so rude" mikey whispered

" oh shoosh" he whispered back.

...

Breakfast was...weird. The three brothers agreed at this. One, there teacher had made them breakfast. Two, their father seemed to know their teacher personally. Three, ...raph.  
Raph was at the table. Simply staring at his food and eating in silence. Yet he'd sneak glances up at the brothers, once softly smiling at Mikey.

"...ok. Who are you?" Leo finally asked.

The three adults looked at the teenagers. Then at eachother. Raph looked like he wanted to dissolve into a puddle on the spot.

"...That's a good question" He finally answered, rubbing the back of his neck. "...well, I'm Raph. Raphael to be precise." He looked at Splinter and snorted. " you always did like the renaissance painter names."

" ok, but do you know us? It seems like you do"

" yeah" he sighed. " I do know you. Have since you were tiny tots"

The three brothers stared at him. Obviously wanting to know how this was. While they all had figured out they had hazy, vague memories about this stranger, they didn't really remember him. Or who he was.

The closet to recalling was Mikey. He recalled those faint memories of toddling around and having an older figure play chase with him. Play with him. Care for him. Mikey knew he loved the figure. Yet he couldn't recall the figure. Which made him upset.

Leo also had faint memories of adoring the figure. Of always wanting to be near him. Then he remembered hating the figure. Being scared of him. He wasn't sure why, and it bothered him. How could someone so drastically change their opinion on someone they cared about so much?

Donnie flat out could only recall being terrified of the figure. He was large, and started getting mean. He recalled being attacked. Then...then the figure was gone. No one talked about it. Splinter sure as hell never brought it up. Yet he remembered that his dad looked...sad after the incident.

...

" Well?" Donnie stated, rather impatiently. " How do you know us? and why do I have nightmares about who I assume is you? After all, you and my nightmare have the same eyes."

"...they didn't use to be green. His eyes" Casey mumbled. Looking at Raph thoughtfully. " They were the prettiest gold at some point."

"...ok? That doesn't help me"

Raph rolled his eyes. " Don't even know how you remember that Casey. That was so long ago. We were still kids when I had gold eyes." Then he gazed at Donnie "...that's a long story."

" I have the time"


End file.
